Libellester: Klad: Wild Animals: Sneeuwstorm
Libellester (overleg) 7 okt 2018 18:50 (UTC) Niet lezen onder de twaalf jaar. Het eerste boek heet Sneeuwstorm. Het gaat namelijk over IJsberen. Yusana is zwanger als er een ramp plaatsvind. Tijdens de Grote IJsbeervergadering, worden ze aangevallen. Orka's. Ze hebben een gruwelijke tactiek. Ze zwemmen onder het dunne ijs, waar de vergadering gehouden wordt. Ze breken het ijs en sleuren alle ijsberen de donkere zee in. Eén ijsbeer kunnen ze niet te pakken krijgen; Yusana. Ze vlucht weg en werpt haar jongen, maar hoe moet het nu verder? Yusana en haar twee jongen zijn de enige ijsberen, zullen de ijsberen uitsterven? Proloog "Lang geleden, toen de eerste ijsberen - Dakuya, Zanea, Tlomuk en Plitor - nog leefden, kenden de ijsberen geen vijanden, ze waren de grootste en gevaarlijkste wezens van het ijs. Op een dag liepen de ijsberen over dunner ijs. Ze zagen een hoge berg van ijs met in het midden een gat. Ze liepen eromheen en bekeken het aandachtig. Toen zag Dakuya zes zwarte vinnen uit het water komen. Ze waarschuwde Zanea, Tlomuk en Plitor. Ze renden weg over het dunne ijs, maar het was te laat. De zwartgevinden braken het ijs en daardoor vielen de ijsberen in het ijskoude water. Ze werden langs alle kanten aangevallen. Dakuya's geest vond rust in de zee en waakte over de zee. Zanea's geest vond rust in het ijs. Tlomuk wou alle anderen helpen, hij waakte over de prooi en schonk de ijsberen prooi. Plitor ontfermde zich over de levens van de ijsberen; hij ontfermde zich over het nieuwe leven, maar ook over de geesten die rust vinden.": zei Matuma tegen haar dochter. "Is dat echt waar, mama?": vroeg haar dochter met grote glanzende oogjes. "Ja, Yusana, dat is echt gebeurd." Hoofdstuk 1 Yusana zat gehurkt neer naast het ademgat van een zeehond. Haar moeder - Matuma - keek geconcentreerd naar het gat. Plotseling verscheen er een grijze flits. Matuma schoot naar voren en sleepte de zeehond uit het ademgat. Ze beet in de keel van de zeehond en Yusana stuiterde op en neer van blijdschap. Eerst bedankten ze Tlomuk voor deze zeehond en toen begonnen ze te eten. Ze waren net klaar toen Matuma verstijfde. "Lopen, schat." Yusana gehoorzaamde haar moeder en racete voor haar moeder uit. Ze liepen hun hol in en toen Matuma binnen was, maakte ze de opening dicht. Ze rolde zich op en Yusana ging tegen haar moeder aan gaan liggen. "Waarom moesten we lopen, mama?": vroeg Yusana. "Ik zag een stel zwartegevinden in de verte, lieverd, we stonden op ijs dat dun genoeg was voor de zwartgevinden." Yusana knikte en sloot toen haar ogen. Yusana opende haar ogen, ze groef de sneeuw voor de opening weg en klom uit het hol. Buiten zag ze Tamluk staan. * Normaalgezien leven ijsberen alleen, maar Tamluk en Yusana leven nog steeds samen, het komt af en toe voor dat er een koppeltje ontstaat dat niet meer uit elkaar gaat. Ook worden er soms groepen gevormd. Tamluk begroette haar. Toen rook ze plotseling iets; een zeehond. Tamluk stapte opzij en daar zag ze een zeehond liggen, gedood door Tamluk. "Doe maar.": bromde Tamluk. Ze bedankte Tlomuk voor deze prooi. Toen ze klaar waren met de zeehond, was de zon al naar haar hoogste punt gestegen. Ze besloten al te vertrekken. Nu Yusana zwanger was van Tamluk, zou het iets langer duren om naar de Grote IJsbeervergadering te gaan. Ze was nu ongeveer 8 jaar oud. Tamluk was al 11 jaar oud. Yusana keek uit naar de vergadering. Ze wou haar moeder graag weer zien. Zoals verwacht zag ze haar moeder blij op haar af komen. Tot haar verrassing zag ze nog acht pootjes. Ze wou net opzij stappen, toen er twee ijsbeerwelpjes tevoorschijn kwamen. "Yusana, dit zijn Merida en Ursana. Je zusjes." De welpjes keken omhoog en zeiden tegelijkertijd: "Dag, Yusana." De welpjes moesten ongeveer een jaar oud zijn. Plotseling hoorden ze een stem. "IJsberen! We moeten overleggen! Dit ijs wordt dunner en dunner! Straks wordt dit ijs misschien te dun om vergaderingen te houden, tegen de volgende vergadering - over twee maanden - zal deze plaats misschien niet meer geschikt zijn. Heeft er iemand een suggestie voor een nieuwe plaats?": vroeg Taisan, die op een groot blok ijs stond. Het blok ijs stond voor Het IJs van De Goden. "Ik heb misschien een idee!": riep Kustura. "We kunnen misschien naar de ijsheuvel gaan! Daar kunnen we de vergaderingen houden!": riep Kustura. "Nee, dat gaat niet, de ijsheuvel ligt te ver weg, dan moeten we dagen reizen, en niet alle ijsberen zijn zo jong als jou, Kustura.": zei Matuma. Kustura knikte en zweeg toen weer. Kustura was nog maar 4 jaar oud. Plotseling werd het donker. Er kwam een wolk voor de zon. Iedereen keek omhoog en toen gebeurde het. * In het echt leven ijsberen alleen, maar in dit verhaal zijn er af en toe koppeltjes. Hoofdstuk 2 Yusana luisterde naar haar moeder en naar Kustura. Ze zag haar zusjes; Merida en Ursana spelen. Ze lachte. Plotseling werd het donker, ze keek omhoog en ze zag dat er een enorme wolk voor de zon gekomen was. Plotseling begon iedereen te gillen en ze keek weer voor zich. Net toen ze naar voren keek, sprong er een zwartgevinde door het ijs. Daardoor vielen er talloze ijsberen in het water. Ze zag dat Taisan uit het water wou klimmen. Een orka klemde zijn poot vast tussen zijn tanden en trok hem het water in. Dat was een slimme strategie. Ze sleurden de ijsberen onder water en daar hielden ze hen totdat ze stierven. Yusana zag hoe iedereen het water ingesleurd werd. "Ren!": riep Tamluk. "Ik laat je niet alleen!": riep Yusana. "Rennen, Yusana! Nu! Ik smeek het je! Ik kom meteen achter je aan!": riep hij. Yusana draaide zich om en zette het op een rennen. Haar moeder liep naast haar. Plotseling stond haar moeder stil. Matuma zag Merida en Ursana op een kleine stukje drijvend ijs. "Ik kom terug schat, ik zal je terug vinden." "Moeder, nee!" Het was al te laat. Matuma was al weggerend. Yusana begon weer te lopen, al denkend aan haar moeder. Plotseling hoorde ze een luide krak achter zich. Ze keek geschrokken om en zag nog net Tamluk verdwijnen in het water. "Tamluk!": gilde ze. "Ik hou van je!": riep hij terug. Hij verdween onder water maar kwam nog eens boven water en riep: "Rennen!" Yusana knikte en zette het op een rennen. Ze keek om en zag een zwarte schaduw onder het ijs haar volgen. De schaduw haalde haar in! Net op het moment dat de schaduw onder haar was, sprong ze op het hele dikke ijs. Daar konden de zwartgevinden niet doorheen komen. Ze liep nog even door en maakte toen een hol. Ze ging liggen en sloot haar ogen. Ze had een nachtmerrie: de tientallen zwartgevinden, ze waren zeker met veertig. Toen dacht ze weer aan al die ijsberen en plotseling ging er een schok door haar heen. Alle ijsberen zijn misschien wel dood. Dan ben ik de enige ijsbeer! Vroeg in de ochtend kwam Yusana overeind en liep ze weer naar de plek van het drama. "Alle sneeuwstormen nog aan toe!" Ze keek naar de geruïneerde plek. Overal lagen stukken ijs. Ze zag nergens nog zwartgevinden. Ze zag overal bloed. Ze stapte verder en ze botste tegen iets. Ze keek omlaag en slaakte een klein kreetje. Ze zag een Kustura liggen. Ze was bijna niet meer te herkennen. Ze zocht wanhopig naar haar moeder en naar haar zusjes, maar die vond ze niet. Toen ze terug stapte naar het dikkere ijs, meende ze een witte vlek iets dieper in de zee te zien. Ze durfde niet in het water te gaan. Ze keek eens goed naar beneden en plotseling voelde ze een zachte aanraking. Ze keek naast zich en zag een bijna doorzichtige Tamluk. Ze keek weer naar beneden. Dat was Tamluk! "Ga maar terug, voordat je iets overkomt.": fluisterde hij. Yusana knikte maar voordat ze zich omdraaide zei ze nog: "Blijf je bij me? Verdwijn je niet?" "Nooit, ik blijf altijd bij je, je zal me niet altijd zien, maar ik ben er altijd." Yusana knikte en draaide zich toen om. Ze klom haar hol uit en keek naar de zee. Yusana besefte met een schok dat er een groot deel van het ijs verdwenen was. Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Libellester Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Wild Animals Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladversies